A cornerstone of silicon fabrication is the ability to pattern a structure on a planar silicon surface and subsequently use this pattern as a mask to etch the structure in the silicon.
Despite the significant progress in the field, fabrication of micro and nanostructures with resist-free fabrication of precision, high aspect ratio, high fidelity, ultimate resolution and selectivity is still challenging.